Love Child
by Dragon Magic23
Summary: Draco is out for revenge and Hermione gets upset with Harry and helps him. Draco then finds out about about something that could ruin Harry for all time...By: QTGIR
1. Default Chapter

Another year at Hogwarts opened as children reunited with old friends and teachers in the great hall. The new comers sat at a table all together letting their eyes wander from one cream-colored brick wall to the other. The sorting hat sat on it's stood like a statue not moving or talking one bit.  
  
"Sorting hat time is the best time because it's funny to see all the little girls cry when they don't get the house they want." Ron said to Harry as he stuffed another fork-full of chicken into his moving mouth.  
  
"Oh please Ron grow up." Hermonie snorted as she sat properly with her back straight up and a napkin folded in her lap.  
  
Harry just laughed, for some reason he felt like he was going to have a normal year for once. His only concern was Draco Malfoy who sat at the slytherin table shooting evil sideward glances. He chose to ignore them.  
  
"Fellow students." Started the professor as the hall fell silent. "As you second and on students know we have the sorting hat ceremony now but we need to clear up one thing before we start. It seems that Draco Malfoy has been sorted wrongly."  
  
Draco snarled knowing what was to become of him. No one knew his roots and he had worked hard to keep it from them but this would uncover everything.  
  
He walked up to the stool like it was his own coffin. He sat on the stool alert and as soon as the hat was placed on his head the hat awoke and blinked it's fabric eyes.  
  
"So you have come back to receive your true house roots is that it Draco?" it asked whispering in his ear.  
  
Malfoy just sat stiffly not answering back knowing that everyone in the great hall would hear.  
  
"Very well then Draco Malfoy, you know you can never escape your roots." The hat whispered and then announced, "Griffindor!"  
  
Ron's eyes bulged out of his skull like a cartoon as his fork dropped from his posed hand onto the wooden table creating a pang. Hermonie covered her mouth daintily muffling her gasp. Harry gasped out loud knowing that the great hall was all staring at him now for now he had his greatest rival in his same house. All hell could break out.  
  
The hat was removed as whispers from the Slytherin table arose as he joined the Griffindor table right next to Harry. He flashed an evil smirk to Harry to hide his total shock that he was feeling. Ron just gaped and Hermonie slid over a bit.  
  
"Well now that's done." The professor concluded knowing that it had created a disruption. She then drew out her list and began to read.  
  
"Hello Potter." Malfoy whispered to Harry leaning closer to his shoulder.  
  
"Draco. . ." Harry answered nervously trying to keep his face forward.  
  
"You do know the reason why I am here is because I wanted to." Malfoy lied.  
  
"We are going to find the real reason you are here Draco and then tell the whole school!" Ron insisted in a quiet tone.  
  
Malfoy laughed, "Please Weasley, with your reputation?"  
  
"I don't think you have one either Draco." Harry broke in.  
  
"Shh!" Hermonie hissed as she pointed to the sorting hat calling the names of the houses.  
  
"Later Potter, you and me court yard around eleven. We need to clear up a few things."  
  
"Fine, but don't bring your bear pajamas." Harry snapped turning completely around so that Malfoy was not visible to him anymore.  
  
Malfoy scuffed at Harry and looked back to Ron. "I want you to be there too Weasley, it's always good to have a Weasley there to feel better."  
  
"Draco when I get. . ." Ron started in a loud tone until a teacher places a hand on his shoulder. Ron straighten up and glanced at the teachers unhappy look. He then led Ron out of the hall ear first.  
  
Harry watched Ron go and knew he would be spending the night in detention. Now he had to make Malfoy pay tonight by bringing Hermonie.  
  
~  
  
"No Harry Potter and that's the final time!" Hermonie stated as she laid out her clothing from her trunk on her scarlet bed.  
  
"Hermonie I would take Ron but he is in trouble because of Draco. Don't you want to get back at him?"  
  
"Not really, it was mean of him but we could get into trouble too."  
  
"We got into more trouble over the years. Come on you never worried about it then," Harry argued.  
  
"Harry I am trying to stay out of trouble this year, it may mean just stop being friends with you. I want to do well in school cause that is the reason I come here, not to look after Ron and his revenge."  
  
Harry looked to the floor at his shoes. He knew that it wasn't fair to ask Hermonie but he didn't feel comfortable unless he had someone there with him.  
  
"Alright then, I'll go alone." Harry declared springing off the bed.  
  
"Harry. . .don't go at all." Hemronie begged.  
  
"I need to stand up to Malfoy. I can't let him win this." Harry thought aloud walking out the door as he said it all.  
  
"Harry Potter your never going to learn are you. . .' Hermonie sighed. 


	2. Ch 1

Outside the moon was the only light for Harry as he made his way towards the center fountain in the garden. The fountain seemed to move in the moonlight with each water droplet becoming crystallized for a second. The grass swooshed until Harry came to a stop on the brick fountain base. He then waited for his rival to come.  
  
Malfoy came in the same matter as Harry did but his stride was much more broken than Harry's. His face flashed in and out of the darkness crated by the overhanging branches. He held his same evil grin he always had whenever Harry was around and grasped his wand in his tightly gripped hand.  
  
When Malfoy came to a stop in front of Harry they were both face to face scowling at the uncomfortable situation. Hate ran from one eye to the other and then back again.  
  
"So you came Potter?" spat Malfoy.  
  
Harry just nodded and discreetly slipped his hand into his pocket and fingered his wand for protection. He knew that he was alone with no backup and had to look out for himself.  
  
"Good because there is something that I have been hiding from you but I figured since you were there to witness my horrible episode tonight you can know now."  
  
Harry just stared intensely at Malfoy unable to waver his eyes for fear of being off guard. There was something about him in the type of moonlight he was in that made him strangely creepy but oddly beautiful.  
  
"I have Griffindor in my veins. That's right Potter I was supposed to be in Griffindor but my Dad made sure that didn't happen. Then someone unveiled our deal with the sorting hat, namely your friend Ron."  
  
"He would have told me that." Harry reassured him not believing Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy just laughed, "Yeah if he wanted to be banned from school. Potter you amaze me."  
  
"Enough Draco." Harry snapped whipping out his wand and pointing it at Draco's face.  
  
Malfoy just scuffed at it, "You want a fight Potter?"  
  
"It can be avoided." Replied raising an reasoning eyebrow.  
  
"Then I don't want any part of avoiding it, I've waited too long to beat you at something your supposed to be the best at."  
  
"Why don't you try it then?" Harry taunted.  
  
"I think I will." Draco smiled as he flicked his wand at Harry making him fly backwards.  
  
Harry instantly sat up and did the same to Malfoy only this time Malfoy flew head over heels twice.  
  
Malfoy had landed with is feet down and he simply stood up and was able to counter attack Harry by slamming him into a nearby pillar.  
  
Harry yelled out in pain but muffled it so as not to wake anyone. Then he looked to his right and saw a large rock that sat in the grass. He lifted the rock with magic and sent it hurtling towards Malfoy strategically so that Malfoy could dodge it.  
  
While jumping, Malfoy forgot about the fountain and splashed face first into it. All Harry heard was some gurgling and then the trickle of the water continued. He got up and let the rock thud to the ground. Then he continued to pull Malfoy out of the fountain by his legs. While pulling Malfoy's body flopped on top of Harry's like a dead fish. There they stared at one another, Malfoy's closed eyes and Harry's terrified ones. Harry shoved the body off his and sat up to rub his arms protectively but somehow felt some warmth.  
  
That's where Harry left him, putting him out of his mind. He was tired and already had too much of Malfoy anyhow.  
  
~  
  
Malfoy awoke in the sunlight of the afternoon. His eyes adjusted as his saliva coated tongue ran over his chapped lips. His faces tighten under the shell of the blood that had run down from his nose and forehead.  
  
"Draco?" asked a student as she ran out onto the grass to join his side.  
  
Students started to point and whisper as Draco's mangled body was tended to by the girl. Harry pushed his way to the front and took in the sight that he was responsible for.  
  
"Harry please tell me you didn't do this. . ." Hermonie begged.  
  
Harry shook his head and jumped over the courtyard wall and stood there. Draco turned his blood-streaked face to Harry and tried to scowl but the shell of blood prevented him.  
  
"You Potter. . ."  
  
"Draco I'm sorry."  
  
"You did this!"  
  
"Draco please. . ."  
  
"I'll get you back Potter. . ."  
  
"DRACO!" Harry yelled loudly so that everyone around him fell silent. Harry breathed hard out of his nose and replied, " I did not mean to do this to you, I thought you weren't badly hurt."  
  
"I wasn't Potter, your just too weak to hurt me." Draco hissed.  
  
"You were lying there all night and you obviously have dried blood on your face from last night." Hermonie shouted out to him.  
  
Giggles and whispers echoed through the massive crowd that had gathered behind the garden walls. Draco's face went into a reddish scowl. He helped himself up and slapped the girl's arms away when she tried to help him.  
  
"Your both wrong, you both are lying." Draco cried.  
  
"So you going to pick on Harry anymore now that he can kick your butt?" Ron asked bounding out to join his friends on the lawn.  
  
"Weasley stop being such an. . ."  
  
"Enough Draco, your fights with me." Harry cut him off. This only drew more anger from Draco.  
  
"Your right Potter, it is with you." Draco taunted as he turned and pushed his way through the laughing and yelling which followed him through the hallway. The crowds then disburse talking about different subjects, rumors spreading like a disease.  
  
"You think I was too hard on him?" Harry asked having a bad feeling churn inside him.  
  
Ron just laughed, "Harry enjoy your victory! You finally showed Malfoy up in front of half the school."  
  
"Yeah. . .I guess your right." Harry said watching students pass by yelling compliments to him.  
  
As Draco passed by Hermonie she looked over her shoulder at him and then back at Ron and Harry. She slipped secretly behind Draco so when Ron and Harry looked back for her, she was gone. 


	3. Ch 2

Sourronded by shelves of books, Draco already felt uncomfortable. His eyes skimmed the brown shelves that held the milti-colored spines of different golden titled books. He started to run his slender fingers over the thick spines when the colors started to fade into black. He stopped at the book entitled "Dark Arts Magic."  
  
This book was suppose to be in the forbidden section but Draco knew that the scatterbrained dark arts teacher left it in this section and it was never put back until the end of the day.  
  
He tipped the book out of the self and held it in his bands feeling better about his revenge already. He staggered over to the oak table and slammed the oversized book down so hard that the ghosts popped out of sight.  
  
Hauling the heavy cover over to reveal the pages was the hardest task Malfoy had to do, or so he thought. Once all the spells were revealed to his eyes then the harder task of choosing one came about.  
  
"You know those are all illegal to use." Hermione pointed out walking past the table to another shelf in the section.  
  
Draco didn't pay attention.  
  
"I don't think you could get Harry back fully if you got kicked out of the school for doing it."  
  
"Any better ideas brain?" snapped Draco.  
  
"Of course, but why would I tell you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because you seem to know something I don't."  
  
"I know a lot you don't Draco." Hermione patronized.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and pushed his chair back and walked back to Hermione to slam her book closed right under her nose.  
  
"Tell me your brilliant plan otherwise that will be your nose the next time." Draco threatened.  
  
"No offense Draco but your threats are really stupid." Hermione admitted letting go of the book so that it dropped on the ground, Malfoy's hands underneath it.  
  
"Seriously. . .tell me!" Draco said wincing as he pulled his hands from under the book.  
  
Hermione just shook her head gathering all her things on the table. As she was grabbing the last paper Draco slammed his hand down over it.  
  
"Draco please."  
  
"No! you tell me now." Draco commanded.  
  
Hermione looked at the stack of paper and book she held in her arms and sighed. Her pink fingernails sifted through the paper and she pilled out one with a red crest on it.  
  
"I was going to get this investigated but I guess until further notice I'll leave it alone." Hermione responded as she tossed the sheet across the table so that it floated to the floor.  
  
Draco grumbled as Hermione walked out the door leaving him to pick the paper up by himself. He snatched it off the ground and began to read:  
  
Article 26: Any wizard who takes his lovers hand and proclaims they are married three times in front of a large group of people is married by Heart's rule. This spell can only work for the wizard and may not be used by the witch. Heart's rule will protect the two married couple.  
  
Draco smirked but his eyes caught tiny writing down at the bottom of the page. No matter how he squinted he still could not read it.  
  
"Oh well." Draco shrugged, walking out with his find.  
  
~  
  
The great hall buzzed with clanking silverware and chatter. All houses were excited about the tournament coming up but Draco had other plans.  
  
Briskfully, Draco walked up to the Griffindor table wearing an odd smile and eyes full of havoc.  
  
"Morning Potter." He greeted.  
  
"Malfoy." Harry nodded.  
  
"In case you forgot, Slytherin is over there." Ron said slyly pointing his fork to enhance the joke.  
  
"I know Weasley I'm not stupid!" Draco snapped but breathed and put on his odd smile again. "Say Potter, got a challenge for you."  
  
"Yeah?" Harry asked slightly interested.  
  
"Stand up."  
  
"But wait, what am I doing?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh Potter, shut up and stand up!"  
  
Harry stood up blushing a bit because now some kids in other houses looked at him curiously. Draco reached out and clasped Harry's hand admitting a toxin onto his skin so that Harr's legs wobbled.  
  
"What. . ." Harry stuttered slowly swaying from side to side.  
  
"Potter! Say you are married to me three times! Quick!" Draco whispered so that Harry had no time to think.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried knowing Draco's intentions but it was too little, too late.  
  
"I am married to Draco, I' married to Draco, I'M MARRIED TO DRACO!" Harry yelled as a purple glow surrounded Draco and Harry's hands. Lighting sprang out over the room as the two clasped hands shone bright yellow and burned.  
  
"What's going on!" Ron cried to Hermione who had taken shelter under the table along with Ron.  
  
"Heart's rule is taking over their bodies and making them one! A married couple!"  
  
The yellow glow faded as the two boy's hands shot away from each other. Harry flopped over backwards, the toxins finally taking a toll on his body.  
  
"Bloody Hell." Ron said looking at Harry lying there.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" Professor Mcgonagall cried taking his stinging hand.  
  
"I. . .he. . ." Draco stuttered being confused and not faking it.  
  
Harry has summoned something that we not longer understand or never did. Heart's rule. . ." The professor said gravely turning Malfoy's hand over so that a burning red heart was visible on his palm.  
  
"What's heart's rule?" Ron asked.  
  
"Love's burden, Love's enemy." The professor answered walking off dazed.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried putting her head on his chest. "This is my fault, I thought it was a law not a curse!"  
  
"Hey don't cry just yet." Draco said smoothly, "There is a cure, we just have to get divorced."  
  
"Somehow it can't be that easy. . ." Ron shook his head. 


End file.
